


Life in Development

by Space_Cadet_Blues



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60 Needs A Hug, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Blues/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Blues
Summary: On being recovered and reactivated, 60 isn't sure where he stands after the revolution has ended and androids are free.It's a good thing he has Connor and Hank to help him as he discovers more about himself.





	1. Chapter 1

When 60 awakens after extensive repair, the last thing he expects to want is to find Connor. To know why he abandoned the mission for a useless pathetic human such as Hank Anderson.

Deviancy disgusts him.

The rampant freely generated code makes his synthskin crawl. He doesn't want to find Connor. But now, he's curious.

He can't stop thinking about it.

The way Connor had looked at him when he had pointed a gun at Hank. The way he was willing to gamble the lives of thousands for this one walking flesh pile.

He grits his teeth, hands clutching a box of meagre possessions as he stands in the middle of his tiny empty apartment.

He'll attend an adjustment meeting in the morning at Jericho, formerly Cyberlife Tower, where he'll be given application forms so that he can start a job. Build a life.

He hates it. No directives. No orders. How can he give himself direction or choose a job to apply for when he doesn't even know where to start. Or. Maybe he does.

Connor looks startled when he opens the door. 60 takes spiteful pleasure in that.

"Hello Connor."

Connor eyes him suspiciously, keeping the door mostly shut to hide Hank from view.  
Protecting him again.

"Hello 60. What do you want?"

"What do I want?" He clenches his fists at his sides. He doesn't understand any of this. It isn't fair. "I want to know why," He states. His vision is swimming. Water welling in his eyes. A malfunction? It has to be.

Connor looks taken aback, his grip on the door relaxing.

"I, want to know why you chose him. You were given orders. You disobeyed for him. Why?"

Connor tilts his head looking, sympathetic?

"I think you should come inside-"

"No!"

"60... You're crying."

He wipes at his face, his hands come away wet. He stares at them in disbelief.

Why. Why why why why-

"60."

Suddenly there are arms around him, a head gently resting against his own. Connor's grip is comforting and his body is warm. He hates it and yet... His traitorous arms wrap tightly around Connor. Greedy hands fisting in the back of his too-big sweater.

His body shakes, and he lets out an awful sound. Like all of his new frightening emotions are trying to tear their way out of him at once.

He follows an odd urge to bury his wet face in Connor's neck and just... Cry.

He hiccups and clings and he thinks maybe it should be embarrassing but Connor is holding him, shushing him gently and petting his back. Accepting him when he's shown nothing but contempt.

None of this makes any sense.

There's a shuffling from inside the house.

"Connor, what's- oh."

Hank pauses in the doorway. "Another one? Everything okay?"

Connor continues to try and soothe him while speaking to Hank. His voice warm and soft.  
"He's a little shaken up. Must have woken up recently."

"Well, don't just stand out here in the cold. Bring him inside. I'll get another blanket."

Hank disappears into the house and Connor gently leads 60 inside.

60 doesn't know what to do in the face of kindness. He doesn't know what to do with any of this. But maybe here is where he'll find some answers. Maybe his new life starts here.

\------

The first few weeks are difficult. But Connor helps 60 through it.

He fills out application forms to apply to the DPD. He'll have to put in the legwork like any human applicant to become a detective, but he's alright with that.

It gives him a goal. Some kind of purpose. The complicated part of being deviant is experiencing the emotional spectrum.

At times he feels intense anger, sadness, rage. Other times he feels... Happy. Contented.

Connor visits often and occasionally brings Hank, who, once learning what model he was, took a while to warm up to him. But now he greets 60 with an easy smile. Genuinely enquiring about his wellbeing.

60 visits them a lot in turn, Connor sets up movie nights and then Hank instigates game nights where they blow the dust off of Hank's old D&D books and start an ongoing campaign.

He's having... Fun. He has friends. A job. A life.


	2. Chapter 2

They're in Hank's kitchen when 60's curiosity finally begins to get the better of him.

He and Connor are making some healthy meal for Hank that Connor has calculated down to the last calorie. 60's brain has grabbed a thread and pulled, hoping to unravel an answer to the questions bouncing around his mind palace.

The are still things he doesn't understand. Primarily Connor's obsession with Hank. The human has grown on him over time, but 60's affections don't seem to even scratch the surface of Connor's wellspring of feelings for the man.

He wants to know why Connor so lovingly and carefully prepares meals to prolong this human's life. Why he sighs dreamily when Hank walks away though he has no real need to. Why, despite not needing sleep beyond a 2 hour recharge period, he crawls into Hank's bed every night.

"Interface with me." It comes out as more of a demand than a request.

Connor almost drops the spoon he's holding but he regains his grip quickly and places it next to the hob where Hank's chunky vegetable soup is bubbling away.

He looks conflicted.

60 knows he isn't a big fan of it. Knows just from observation that Connor is still not sure where he stands with other androids.

But surely he should see this differently.

They're both in the same boat after all. Both deviant hunters by design.

Although, the only deviant 60 has ever chased is Connor.

Connor's expression is pained. He's uncertain. Fingers flexing at his sides.

"51, It's okay. If you want to stop we'll do so," 60 says, as softly as he can manage. He holds out his hand, palm facing Connor and slowly his skin bleeds back to reveal white plastic.

Connor looks afraid, and he's cautious as he raises his own hand, fingers slowly uncurling.  
60 remains with his hand presented. He's not very good at soothing Connor's fears. But if he truly wishes not to interface 60 will respect that.

Tentatively Connor's fingers slide up against his, palm pressing to 60's. He's still resisting on some level.

"Relax," 60 advises.

Just as Connor lets himself bleed into the connection. Hank rounds the corner, dressed in his comfy clothes and yawning.

Connor looks round at him and 60 is immediately assaulted with streams of data. It fizzles bright over their connection.

Connor's urge to be near Hank, to see him happy. Images of Hank passed out on the floor with a gun next to his hand. Moments of them laughing together. Lounging on the sofa. Making love. Snapshots of everything hidden deep within Connor's artificial heart.

Hank pauses at the threshold to the kitchen looking from one to the other.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asks curiously. Eyeing their naked hands.

The connection cuts off abruptly and Connor pulls his hand back. It's dizzying, 60 thinks if he had the capacity he would vomit. His legs are not responding to command relays.

"No. Just, bonding," Connor explains.

"Oh." Hank looks down his nose at them a little suspiciously before shrugging. No doubt thinking they are doing some weird android thing he has no business asking about. "Okay. Whatever you guys are making smells amazing."

Connor beams and 60 resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Thank you Hank, it will be ready soon."

Connor gives Hank a kiss on the cheek and ushers him out of the room when Hank leans in for one on the lips.

Connor returns to 60's side, a look on his face similar to the one he wore at Cyberlife Tower when 60 had Hank at gunpoint.

Something pleading, and something fiercely protective. Painfully vulnerable.

It's clear now, clearer than it's ever been. Connor would die for Hank in a heartbeat if necessary. He'd most certainly kill for him too. There is not a soul on this earth who means more to him than Hank.

60 holds his gaze before mumbling, "I understand."

Connor softens and gently touches his shoulder before picking up the spoon and stirring the steaming contents of the saucepan.

60 doesn't know if he'll ever find his own Hank. But he now has a deeper understanding of what it's like to truly connect with someone.

Perhaps this will aid him on his journey to experiencing what it truly means to be alive.


	3. Chapter 3

He has echoes of it in his mind. What it's like to kiss someone. What it's like to touch. To be touched. Held sacred by another's hands.

His own hand creeps downwards sometimes, as though it has a life of its own. Sliding over his pyjama-clad belly and just under the waistband of his underpants before retreating.

They aren't his memories. He shouldn't use them to fulfil his own desires.

Perhaps Connor can advise him on how he might... Satisfy his curiosity.

On Saturday he turns up as usual for movie night. Sumo barks excitedly when he rings the doorbell and almost knocks him clean over when Hank answers the door.

"Hey, come on in. Connor's just digging out some old classics."

60 enters and Hank hangs his coat for him. He kneels and lets sumo lick his cheek as he pets the massive dog's sides, ruffling his fur.

"Ugh, I wouldn't do that, he's just eaten," Hank chuckles.

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"Suit yourself," Hank says with a warm easy smile and a shrug and heads over to where Connor is browsing through a large stack of DVDs.

60 finishes greeting Sumo and heads over to join them.

After the first movie Hank shuffles off to the bathroom and 60 stares at his own hands which are resting on his thighs. Connor and Hank have been sharing gentle touches and kisses all evening and 60 burns to know what it's like.

"Connor."

"Hm?"

"Will you... Kiss me?"

A bowl of thirium based snacks tumbles onto the carpet and 60 immediately wishes he could retract his words.

"I'm sorry."

He gets up to leave but Connor's hand snakes around his wrist. Holding him back gently.

"Why?"

"... I want to know what it's like. I don't trust anyone else."

Connor slowly eases his grip and then lets go altogether once he's sure 60 won't bolt.

"... Alright."

60 looks at him, thinking he way have misheard.

"On one condition. We ask Hank if he would be alright with it. Human's tend to favour being monogamous, I'm worried he might feel as though our relationship is under threat."

60 nods, taking a seat again. The bathroom door opens and Connor's hand squeezes his thigh reassuringly.

Hank sits back down on the couch and leans forward to look at them both. 

"Something up?"

Connor thinks for a moment, no doubt calculating the best way to approach the subject. 60 bets he'll be direct but gentle. He always is with Hank.

"There's something I need to ask you."

Hank looks a little worried, he wrings his hands gently. "Sure. Go ahead."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if 60 and I, kissed."

Hank's eyebrows shoot up his forehead. "Kiss?"

"Yes. He's never done it before and he's curious."

Hank thinks for a long moment looking between them.

"I understand if this request makes you uncomfortable," Connor continues, "But I'd like to do this for him."

"N-no I kind of get it. Just never had a partner ask permission to kiss someone else," Hank laughs. He sounds a little nervous.

60 gets a sinking feeling in his lower biocomponents. Of course Hank would never agree. He and Connor are too wrapped up in each other. 60 doesn't have a place in that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this awkward. I'll leave."

"No, it's alright." Connor's hand is on his arm, silently asking him to stay.

Hank sighs and scratches his beard a little in thought. "Well, I guess I can't see why not."

Connor smiles and kisses his cheek before looking at 60.

60 feels a simulated flush creep up his neck. Connor's eyes are kind and warm. He touches gently, turning 60 to face him. 60's skin sings with a want to connect but he keeps from requesting to interface.

Connor tips his chin tilting 60's head just slightly before pressing his mouth to 60's.  
Connor's lips are soft and perfect and when he moves 60 copies until he can use the data to simulate other ways he can participate.

It's soft and pleasant and, he wants more. He wants Connor to touch him. He needs it.  
The skin of his hand peels back to the wrist and his fingers stroke over Connor's where his hand rests on his lap.

Connor hesitates but opens the connection.  
Data crackles soothingly between them in a loop, 60 can't help it, he moans.

It's not a sound he's ever made before. He's not sure if he was correct to do so.

That is until Connor makes a similar noise and moves closer, sliding his bare fingers into the spaces between 60's.

The connection is intense, the slide of Connor's tongue against his own lighting up all his sensors.

No wonder Connor likes to do this with Hank. Despite the lack of ability to interface, receiving information from Hank's mouth must feel amazing.

Connor winds it down, pressing little soft kisses to his lips.

60 leaves his eyes shut for a moment, tracing his lower lip with his tongue when Connor pulls back.

His chest rises and falls more rapidly in order to cool his internal components. His sensors tingle with the ghost of Connor's touch.  
It's nice.

When he opens his eyes Connor smiles at him.

"Was that okay?"

60 finds himself momentarily unable to speak and he nods. Connor laughs a little at his expression.

When they turn to look at Hank they find him looking away, face flushed red and a cushion placed precariously over his lap.

60 performs a scan reflexively. Hank appears to be experiencing arousal.

"Oh," Connor says, somewhere in the middle of being surprised and pleased.

60 isn't entirely sure how to proceed. But he decides he likes the attention. Carefully he places a hand on Connor's thigh and leans forward.

Connor turns his head just in time for 60 to catch him in a kiss. It's just the faintest brush of lips but something electric sparks between them.

Connor's hand comes to rest on his cheek as 60 pulls back slightly to gauge his reaction. Connor smiles, but this time there's something Wicked dancing in his eyes that makes 60 shiver reflexively.

Connor closes the distance again and brushes his fingers over 60's wrist. 60 gasps into his mouth, Connor's hand is bare and his want to connect is strong. 60 hurries to bleed back his skin and open himself up.

He's not ready for the crashing wave of data that pours in through their connection. He writhes up against Connor's chest groaning against his lips. Connor likes the attention too. He wants to share with 60.

All 60 can do is feed back:

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes_

Into the connection.

 _More_.

There has to be more.

His body seems to react automatically, pulling Connor close, the soft fabric of his sweatshirt bunched in his hands. Connor keeps a grip on his wrist for a moment. There's a flare of data and then Connor is climbing gently into his lap.

60 isn't sure where to put his hands, he's scared to stop kissing Connor in case this is it. That this is all he'll be allowed to have.  
Connor's hands are suddenly on his cheeks gently easing him back.

60 keeps his eyes closed for a moment, inhaling and exhaling hurried little breaths. His eyes flutter open when Connor says his name.

"What do you want?"

His words are soft and full of promise.  
60's not too sure how to put it into words. He wants a lot. He starts with what first comes to mind.

"I want to touch you. To be touched." He decides.

"By just me?"

60 wants to look away, embarrassed. But he's still determined to get as much out of this as he can.

"No."

He's been curious about Hank for a while. About what it would feel like to be with a human. Hank is safe, secure. 60 is jealous of what they have. If he's honest. He wants to belong too.

He can feel Hank's eyes on them. The human is in some sort of state of self inflicted paralysis. He's intensely interested, that much is obvious. But something holds him back.

Connor looks at Hank who is flushed pink to the tips of his ears.

"You want... Me to join in?" Hank asks.

Connor smiles. "Of course."

60 nods, playing with the hem of Connor's sweater.

He's jittery from the stimulation and the fact that Connor and Hank trust him to the point they have let him in so completely. It's more than he could have hoped for.

"Are you sure?" Hank asks, looking between them.

"Yes," Connor says, joining hands with 60 and using the welcoming connection to make sure they are on the same page.

Connor makes a suggestion through interfacing. Looking at 60 with sly eyes before sliding off of his lap to stand. He peels off the sweatshirt, and then the t-shirt underneath, one of Hank's old things, and urges 60 to do the same.

60 lets Connor peel him out of his clothes, Connor always removing an item of his own before touching 60's.

When they're both naked 60 looks Connor over. They're identical, physically, down to the last freckle.

But somehow 60 doesn't see it that way. Connor is different, so different. It's in the way that he smiles, the way he moves, it's in his words. They may look the same but he's glad that they are different in the ways that matter.

He'd worried for so long that he was just a copy. Connor has shown him that that's not true. 60 is his own person, a little rough around the edges. Something to work on.  
Hank can't help the little awed sound that tumbles out of his mouth.

"Beautiful."

Connor gives him a cheeky smile, not afraid to stand there completely bare in front of them. Nothing to hide behind.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Well, we think you're beautiful too. And we'd also like it if you took off your pants."

60 snorts.

Hank laughs. "Kind of ruined the moment there Con."

"Did I?"

"Alright smartass."

Hank goes to take his shirt off but Connor moves in close and stops him, motioning for 60 to join him. Together they strip Hank of his clothes.

Once Hank's underwear has been dragged off of his hips and tossed somewhere behind Connor, much to Hank's amusement, Connor kisses him, soft and slow drawing a deep satisfied groan from him.

60 eyes Hank's half hard cock and swallows without any physical need to. He can't help it. Hank is... Not small. He wonders how on earth Connor manages intercourse. He also wonders if he will get a chance to try it himself.

The thought breathes life into his limbs and as Connor moves back 60 leans in from his spot on the couch beside Hank, pressing his lips to Hank's tentatively. Hand resting on Hank's thigh.

He's never been this close to a human before, he registers Hank's body temperature and hydration levels. The information in comforting in a strange way.

Once Hank has a gentle hand at the back of his neck 60 deepens the kiss, shivering as Hank's tongue brushes against his own. He sees flashes of Hank's biological information, his history.

It's intimate, as though they have crept into a small space together, sharing secrets without words. Hank groans, soft and low.

When 60 breaks the kiss with consideration for Hank's need to intake oxygen he notices Connor has knelt between Hank's legs. His hands stroke Hank's inner thighs drawing quicker breaths from him. Connor's eyes are half lidded and teasing and Hank's looking right into them, captivated. 60 has never seen such adoration on a humans face when regarding an android.

It's nice. Hank is unique. Kind. Wonderful. 60 is glad to know him. And now he's glad to be allowed to get to know him so intimately.

Connor looks at 60 and winks before taking Hank in hand and giving him three slow pumps, wrapping his lips around the head of Hank's cock which is now red and straining upwards.

Hank and 60 both gasp but for different reasons. Hank because Connor is slowly fucking his mouth on his dick and 60 because he's never seen this sort of thing outside of porn. And he wants.

To watch, to participate, anything and everything.

Hank's knuckles brush the back of his neck lovingly but the contact isn't enough.

He needs more.

He settles against Hank's side and presses kiss after kiss along Hank's jaw, his neck, his shoulder. One hand roams over Hank's chest and when his fingers brush over a nipple Hank groans, body jerking.

Connor gags momentarily but doesn't seem too bothered. He reaches out and touches 60's thigh leaving himself open to connect. 60 greedily accepts.

[Do that again]

He does. Rubbing and pinching at Hank's nipples. As a reward Hank is squirming under them, tangling a hand into 60's hair and trying not to fuck Connor's mouth.

There's a pretty flush on his chest, cheeks and at the tips of his ears, and he can't take more than three breaths without murmuring "Fuck, yes."

He pulls 60 into a harsh kiss and 60 gladly reciprocates, clinging to him for dear life.  
Connor pulls off of Hank with a wet pop, he's licking his lips when 60 and Hank look down at him.

60 runs his curious fingers along Hank's throbbing length, he swipes his thumb through a bead of pre-cum gathered at the tip and pops it into his mouth.

His tongue registers Hank's DNA and Connor's thirium based saliva, the information making him moan.

Hank is staring at him open mouthed, hand pressed against his back, half insistently. 60 thinks it might be subconscious but he's being slowly push-pulled more into Hank's lap.

Connor meets his eyes and moves out of the way, standing and letting 60 swing his leg over to straddle Hank.

Hank's hands are on him in an instant feeling up his ass, his hips, thumbing at his chest.  
60 turns up his sensors and revels in the feeling. Tilting his head and sighing, rubbing at Hank's shoulders.

Connor's fingers dance over the line of his spine, asking to touch him intimately. He nods, eyes closed.

Connor's fingers run the length of his spine and dip between his cheeks.

He's wet, he realises.

He pulls up his functions and finds he automatically produces lubricant when aroused.

A neat trick.

Two of Connor's probing fingers slip inside him with relative ease.

He trembles, opening his mouth to let out some kind of noise but his audio processor won't work.

Hank his nuzzling his cheek, big hands holding him, one on his neck and the other tucked under his ribs.

"Does that feel good?" Hank rumbles into his ear and all he can do is whimper.

Connor is crowding against his back, pushing his fingers in and out, in and out. 60 is so wet he can hear the slick slide of it. Somehow it turns him on even more. His cock is hard, jutting upwards, and Hank seems to read his mind, wrapping a warm hand around him and stroking.

He's almost in synch with the push of Connor's fingers and he grabs Hank's wrist, following the motion of his hand. It's so good it's almost unbearable. There's a heat that simmers low in his system, a spark that starts at one synthetic nerve and branches out.

Licking up his wiring until he's rocking frantically back onto Connor's fingers and then thrusting forward into Hank's hand.  
His lack of control over his vocal processor should be worrying. He's making sounds he thought he didn't have the capability of making.

But he's safe. This is fine. This is perfect.

"-Wonderful. Look at you, fucking stunning."

Hank is murmuring praise into his ear. Low filthy things. He loves it. Loves the sound of Hank's voice. Loves the two of them putting their hands all over him.

He trembles, pleasure flaring bright. He arches back, head resting on Connor's shoulder as he shouts his release. Emptying into Hank's hand and tensing tight around Connor's fingers.

Connor shushes him, kissing his cheek and temple. 

After heaving a few heavy breaths, desperately cooling his system, he relaxes. Connor's fingers slip free and Hank pulls 60 to his chest.

There's an ache somewhere. Even though there are hands rubbing soothingly over his synthskin.

He groans against Hank's neck with a slow roll of his hips.

Hank curses under his breath, his cock still painfully hard and pressed against 60's belly.  
Connor's gentle hands rest at 60's hips.

[More?] He asks.

[Yes. Please.]

Connor peers over 60's shoulder smiling impishly at Hank. "He wants more."

Hank nods his breathing coming out in short sharp huffs now.

60 eases himself up and Connor makes him raise his hips, reaching under him to take Hank in hand.

60 nods eagerly, knowing what's about to happen and wanting it more than he's ever wanted anything.

He lowers his hips once Connor guides Hank's sticky cockhead to his hole.

Slowly he eases down onto him.

There's one horrifying moment where 60 thinks he's miscalculated. That there's just no way he can take it.

But he does, opening up around him like he was tailor made for Hank's cock.

60 doesn't waste time in planting his knees firmly either side of Hank, nails digging into his strong shoulders as he rides him hard, bouncing in his lap.

Hank is close. He can feel it.

He's thrusting up desperately into 60, a vice grip on his hips, and going back and forth between kissing Connor over 60's shoulder and then finding 60's lips.

Hank gets rather sentimental close to climax, nuzzling 60's cheek and breathlessly whispering filthy praise.

60 loves every second.

Eventually he comes again, it's just as raw and as bone shaking as the first time. As he falls apart in Hank's arms he feels Hank empty inside of him.

Connor's hands stroking through his hair and rubbing his back as he trembles on Hank's cock.

Hank groans, pressing deep before carefully slipping out of him giving him a lazy smile.

Connor carefully helps him up onto shaky legs and then to sit down before Hank gently pulls Connor over to him.

"C'mere baby. I know how patient you've been."

60 watches with no more energy to spare as Connor sits in Hank's lap. Groaning softly as Hank brings him off in a few hurried strokes.

"Hank, oh, fuck."

Hank holds him close, kissing him softly.  
Connor reaches over from where he rests with his head on Hank's shoulder and Hank helps to pull 60 close.

[ Are you alright? ] Connor asks.

60 closes his eyes. Enjoying the warmth of Hank's body and Connor's protective presence. Thoroughly satisfied.

[Never Better.]

**Author's Note:**

> After a few silly posts about 60 on twitter I wrote this and then couldn't stop 😂
> 
> These are threads copied over and edited so apologies for any mistakes/inconsistencies that I have missed. 
> 
> You can find me @SpaceCadetBlues


End file.
